


Неверленд

by helgatrush



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Islands, Lighthouses, M/M, Small Towns
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26878570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: Марио Гётце сбегает в отпуск на маленький остров и находит там сюжет для новой книги. Немного детектив, немного - артхаус, много - осень и одиночество.
Relationships: Jakub Błaszczykowski/Łukasz Piszczek, Mario Götze/Jürgen Klopp, Robert Lewandowski/Marco Reus
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Неверленд

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на [Football Season Fest](https://footballsummerfest2016.diary.ru/).

Жителей на Хельголанде было немного. Это было одной из причин, по которым Марио выбрал именно этот остров. Второй причиной был Марко Ройс, который уже три года бессменно работал на маяке на проливе между Хельголандом и Дюной. Именно Марко предложил пожить на этом острове хотя бы месяц: побыть в тишине, вдалеке от городской суеты, от бесконечных звонков агента и редактора, перестать ходить на интервью и в аптеку за снотворным. Просто – жить.   
«Тебе тут понравится, – сказал он по прерывающейся телефонной связи, – приезжай».  
И вот Марио выбрался из крошечного кукурузника на асфальт аэродрома, и его тут же едва не сбило с ног пронизывающим ветром. Он только плотнее запахнул куртку, надел капюшон и, пригибаясь, пошёл к зданию администрации. Хотя, это было одно только название – больше этот приземистый дом был похож на заурядную автозаправку или железнодорожную станцию из старого кино. Вот только именно там его должен был ждать Марко. Если он, конечно, не забыл.   
В здании было почти пусто: под табличкой «Администрация аэровокзала» за стойкой дремал крупный бородатый старик в фуражке и форме, у кофейного автомата стоял пилот, который привёз сюда Марио, видимо, заправлялся перед обратным перелётом на материк, да в углу у телефона-автомата крутился мужчина в мешковатой парке – он расхаживал перед будкой мелкими, насколько позволял провод, шагами, и, прижимая трубку к уху, что-то на весу черкал в блокноте. А Марко не было.   
Марио вытащил из внутреннего кармана куртки телефон, посмотрел на экран и беззлобно выругался. Сети не было тоже. То есть, вообще не было – одинокий крестик в верхнем правом углу экрана показывал, что своему другу один там молодой, но очень популярный писатель не дозвонится, и вообще – чёрт знает, как доберётся с Дюны до Хельголанда. Убер здесь не вызовешь – лодок у них нет.   
Марио оставил тяжёлую сумку на свободном стуле и подошёл к старичку. Он потоптался немного перед стойкой, пару раз кашлянул, а потом, не дождавшись реакции, легонько постучал костяшками пальцев по стойке.   
– Простите, здесь можно как-то вызвать такси до острова? – спросил он и тут же почувствовал себя идиотом: ну какое такси через море, в конце концов! Старичок, тем не менее, не удивился – насмотрелся, видимо, на туристов за свою долгую карьеру служащего аэровокзала, и только сдержанно зевнул в кулак. – Понимаете, мой друг не приехал, а сети нет, и…  
– Позвони своему другу в город, – сказал старик. Голос у него оказался неожиданно зычным. Такой с лёгкостью бы перекрыл и шум волн в открытом море. – Сейчас Юрген договорит, и ты можешь воспользоваться автоматом, он принимает кредитки.   
– И на мобильный получится?   
– На какой мобильный, молодой человек? – старик расхохотался так заразительно, что Марио невольно улыбнулся в ответ. – Вышка сегодня накрылась, её чинят, так что только по обычной линии.   
Марио кивнул, отошёл к своей сумке и вытянул уставшие за перелёт в скрюченном состоянии ноги. В принципе, у него всегда оставался вариант развернуться, заплатить пилоту за обратный перелёт и вернуться, как будто и не было этой дурацкой затеи. Но от одной мысли о возвращении в тщательно вымытую и законсервированную квартиру Марио немного замутило. Он снова вскочил на ноги и подошёл к администратору, который ещё не успел задремать обратно:   
– А у вас же есть какая-нибудь справочная? Мне нужно позвонить на маяк.   
Старик посмотрел на него неожиданно ясными глазами, молча пожевал губами, а потом спросил:   
– Так ты друг Ройса? – Марио кивнул, и старик, не поворачивая головы, зычно крикнул: – Юрген, заканчивай своё расследование, я нашёл тебе пассажира.   
Марио посмотрел на человека у телефонной будки и немного воспрянул духом. Тот, не отрываясь от разговора, отмахнулся, потом показал растопыренные пальцы – мол, пять минут, и снова уткнулся носом в блокнот. Марио только и успел увидеть светлую, с сединой бороду да очки в роговой оправе.   
– Юрген отвезёт тебя на остров, а дальше уже сам разберёшься. Главное, иди в сторону города, а не от него.  
Марио усмехнулся, но не обиделся – он и вправду был типичным туристом, который никогда не выбирался далеко от цивилизации. Даже в ежегодных путешествиях в Индию, Вьетнам и Таиланд он всегда предпочитал пятизвёздочные отели с кондиционером и телевидением.   
Услышав, как трубка клацнула о рычажки, Марио повернулся, подхватив сумку. Юрген подошёл ближе, посмотрел сначала на администратора, потом – на Марио, а затем махнул рукой в сторону выхода:  
– Идём. 

В лодке качало, сильнее, чем в самолёте, и Марио сидел на невысокой скамеечке сзади, у самого винта, и на него постоянно попадали брызги. Между делом, он вспомнил, что эта скамеечка называлась кормовой банкой. Вроде бы, такой простой факт – а уже стало немного теплее, будто это он морской волк, а не Юрген.   
Он смотрел на то, как Юрген, закурив и ни капельки не боясь, что табак отсыреет, держал широкие, промозоленные руки на штурвале и уверенно вёл небольшую моторку от одного острова к другому. Расстояние стремительно сокращалось, и у Марио сердце замирало на каждой новой волне.   
У причала Юрген не глядя припарковал – пришвартовал! – свою лодку у растрескавшихся и разбухших от соли досок и, намотав канат на огромную железную балясину, название которой Марио не знал, протянул ему ладонь.  
– Добро пожаловать на Хельголанд, – сказал он негромко.   
Рука у него оказалось тёплой и твёрдой, как доска, и Марио за неё тут же ухватился, неуклюже выбираясь на твёрдую землю. Он поддёрнул на плече ремень сумки, оглянулся на лодку и спросил у Юргена:   
– А почему она так называется – «Катарина»?  
– Так зовут одиннадцатилетнюю девочку, которая пропала тридцать лет назад в Саксонии, – Юрген говорил по-прежнему негромко, и у Марио даже мурашки по спине побежали от того, сколько сюжетов в голове у него тут же нарисовались. Это точно было интереснее, чем жена или покойная прабабушка. Он с интересом посмотрел на Юргена, который, словно не выдержав его открытого взгляда, коротко сказал: – Я её не нашёл.   
Он посмотрел на опешившего от такой честности Марио и усмехнулся, по-доброму, без издёвки, а вроде как поражаясь яркости его реакции.   
– Ты жить-то где будешь? У Марко на маяке мест нет.   
– Он не сказал, – Марио чувствовал себя так, будто заблудился в кампусе университета в первый же день обучения. – Он меня, вообще, встретить должен был.  
– Но сегодня буря, и у него внеочередная смена, – Юрген из-под ладони посмотрел на море, а потом положил Марио руку на плечо. – Скорее всего, он поселил бы тебя у Кубы…  
– Куба же в Карибском море, а это – Северное.   
Он и не ждал, что Юрген так рассмеётся от этой невинной, в общем-то, фразы: запрокинув голову, так что на свету стали заметны непросохшие брызги на очках.   
– Якуб Блащиковски держит у нас единственную приличную гостиницу, – сказал он, поправив очки, и потянул Марио за собой. – Если честно, то вообще единственную, зато точно – очень приличную.   
Выйдя с пристани на улицу, Юрген как-то весь ссутулился, будто даже плечи опустил, затолкал руки в карманы парки и только головой мотнул в одну из узких улочек, пролегавшую между выкрашенных в яркие цвета домов. Домики на острове все были тоже приземистые, на один этаж с чердаком, и будто бы жались друг к другу, прячась от ветра. Марио смотрел на них во все глаза, стараясь запомнить. Будто бы и не планировал торчать тут три месяца, пока они не опостылеют ему окончательно.   
Остров был совсем маленький – Марио видел его с самолёта – и до гостиницы они дошли всего-то за десять минут, у Марио даже плечо от сумки устать не успело. Это было высокое для острова здание, в целых три этажа и сверху ещё мансарда маленькая. Марио почему-то отчаянно захотелось, чтобы там тоже были номера. Жить в мансарде на острове и писать книгу – как-то так он представлял себе в детстве работу писателя. Кто же знал, что, на самом деле, пришлось лежать на полу и биться затылком о ковёр за два дня до дедлайна, чесаться под светом телевизионных софитов и вести блог, не пропуская ни дня.   
На первом этаже была стойка регистрации – обычный стол, за которым висели в резном ящике ключи, а по обе стороны – двери. Одна, открытая, вела в ресторанчик, из которого вкусно пахло рыбой и чем-то пряным, а вторая была закрыта, и Марио было немного любопытно, что там.   
Юрген сжал его плечо и немного подтолкнул к стойке, позвав громко:   
– Куба, у тебя гости.  
Из-за стойки появилась светлая макушка, затем – прямой, с прищуром, будто он всё ещё не привык видеть стены, а не море, взгляд, затем – аккуратно причёсанная борода, и наконец – пухлая конторская книга, растрёпанная и словно вымоченная в волнах.   
– Доброе пожаловать в «Красную дружину», меня зовут Якуб, чем могу помочь? – он проговорил эту дежурную фразу ровным голосом, но глаза у него смеялись, и Марио невольно улыбнулся в ответ.   
– Марио Гётце, – он вытащил из внутреннего кармана куртки паспорт. – Надеюсь, в мансарде, всё-таки, номера.  
Куба улыбнулся уже не только глазами, накрыл паспорт Марио ладонью:   
– С видом на город или на море?  
– На море, конечно, – отозвался Марио, и Куба кивнул, будто тот назвал отзыв на пароль правильно. – На три месяца, можно оплату списать сразу.   
Якуб посмотрел на него исподлобья, подняв глаза от страниц конторской книги, потом перевёл взгляд на Юргена, и тот пояснил, словно угадав вопрос без слов:  
– Он друг Марко, приехал в гости.   
– Друг Марека – наш друг, – Куба усмехнулся, закрыл конторскую книгу и вернул Марио паспорт. – Заплатишь в конце месяца, не торопись. Лифта у нас нет, твой номер – десять. Лестница – вот. Если голодный, то через час Лукаш подаст свой фирменный журек, а Марек придёт только утром теперь, так что отдыхай.  
Он произнёс это быстро, а потом, перегнувшись через стойку, хлопнул Марио ладонью по плечу и указал широкой ладонью на вторую дверь, за которой оказалась просто лестница.   
Марио прошёл по ней, узкой и крутой, как трап корабля до самого верха, пока не упёрся макушкой в скошенный потолок. Такая же неровная, срезанная дверь, вела в небольшой коридор всего с двумя комнатами – девятой и десятой. Марио вставил старомодный ключ с деревянным брелоком в скважину, повернул дважды, и вошёл в комнату, которая должна была стать его домом на ближайшие три месяца.   
Он прижался спиной к двери, бросил сумку прямо на пол, и посмотрел вперёд. За мансардным окном серебряными молниями на тёмно-синем небе носились чайки, и от ветра стёкла тоненько дребезжали, отбрасывая мелкие блики на невысокий стол, примостившийся ровно напротив двери. За окном было море – всамделишное, гулкое, рокот которого Марио слышал постоянно. Он стащил с ног ботинки, даже не удосужившись развязать намокшие от солёной воды шнурки, и в четыре шага дошёл до окна. Толкнул ладонью створку, подставляя лоб холодному и злому ветру, и закрыл глаза.   
Марко был прав. Ему тут понравится. 

Когда Марио спустился в ресторан, там уже почти не было людей: за стойкой сидел Юрген, что-то выписывающий в блокноте, за угловым столиком пристроилась женщина с выкрашенными в блонд волосами – она сосредоточенно смотрела в экран компьютера и то и дело прикладывалась к кружке чая, да у двери стоял, прислонившись плечом к косяку, высокий светловолосый мужчина в фартуке поверх тельняшки и джинсов. На фартуке красными нитками кривовато было вышито «Поцелуй повара» и ещё «Лукаш».   
– Это ваш журек мне надо было попробовать? – спросил Марио, остановившись на пороге, и Лукаш, посмотрев на него, улыбнулся широко и открыто.   
– Куба растрепал? Он почему-то считает, что я готовлю его почти так же вкусно, как и его бабушка.   
– Если честно, я даже не представляю, что это такое, – признался Марио, и Куба за его спиной сдержанно рассмеялся:   
– Это вкусно, горячо и сытно, а большего и знать не надо.   
– Моряки хвалят, – подхватил Лукаш и, приобняв Марио за плечи, провёл его в здание ресторана. – Ты приехал не в сезон, Марио, поэтому тебе же больше достанется не всякой рыбы, за которой приезжают туристы, а нормальной еды. Марек знал, когда тебя звать.   
Он усадил Марио за свободный стол у окна, за которым было уже черным-черно от бури и ночи, и спросил только:   
– Пиво будешь?   
– Нет, лучше чай, как у неё.   
– Кати, ты что пьёшь, напомни, дорогая? – блондинка подняла голову, отвлёкшись от монитора, понюхала свою кружку и неожиданно низким голосом ответила:   
– Чабрец, смородина и ассам.   
– Кати у нас эксперт по чаю, ей можешь верить, – Лукаш усмехнулся, похлопал Марио по плечу и вернулся за стойку.   
Он перекинулся парой слов с Юргеном, а руки у него так и мелькали, подготавливая железный чайничек: ошпарить, забросить туда щепотку-другую трав, дать им продышаться и расправиться от пара, плеснуть горячей, но не кипящей воды, укутать полотенцем, чтобы настоялось лучше. Всё-то у него получалось легко и с этой чарующей улыбкой, от которой в слабо освещённом зале ресторанчика становилось, словно бы, немного светлее.   
Марио цепким взглядом оглядывал ресторан: мебель была разномастной, будто сделанной разными людьми и просто купленной на гаражной распродаже, а по стенам – футбольные шарфы со всего света. Марио приметил жёлто-чёрный шарф команды своего города, красный – баварский, пару национальных: с тремя львами и красным орлом на белом фоне. И между ними – вышивки с пожеланиями здоровья и открытки со всего света. Здесь было легко, уютно, и самое главное – здесь не было постоянно давящей на виски ответственности за новую книгу.   
Пожалуй, именно здесь Марио и мог бы её написать, когда немного отдохнёт.   
Лукаш поставил перед ним тарелку с караваем хлеба, в котором, как в тарелке, дымился горячий, кисловато пахнущий суп, и Марио тут же понял, какой он голодный. Лукаш посмотрел на него, а потом, не спрашивая разрешения, устроился напротив.   
– Марек нам ничего о тебе не рассказывал.  
– Мне о вас тоже, – откликнулся Марио, и тут же прикусил язык. – Нет, не в плане обиды, я просто…  
– Я понимаю, Марио, – Лукаш посмотрел на дверь, за которой мелькнула светлая макушка Якуба. – Просто у нас на острове – всего семьсот человек, и все всё про всех знают. А ты – лицо новое.   
– Как турист?   
– Как друг одного из наших, – поправил его Лукаш и, хрустнув пальцами, налил себе чаю из чайника Марио во вторую кружку. Кружки у них тоже были не из одного сервиза и какие-то кривоватые. – Поэтому у нас есть три варианта: дождаться Марека и выпытать это у него или спросить тебя.  
– А третий?  
– Юрген – полицейский, может пробить тебя по базам.   
Марио рассмеялся негромко и, отломив кусочек с края хлебной плошки, макнул её в суп, по взгляду Лукаша поняв, что так и надо есть журек.   
– Я бы и не подумал, что он полицейский, – Марио посмотрел в спину Юргена, который, казалось, не замечал, что о нём говорят. – Капитан рыболовного судна, местный бюргер, учитель в школе – кто угодно, но не полицейский.  
– У нас на острове полиция не особенно нужна, – развёл руками Лукаш. – Пару туристов, перебравших пива, остановить, решить спор о краже колючей проволоки между фермами, пожурить подростков за граффити. И ему тут скучно.   
– Поэтому «Катарина»? – спросил Марио и заметил краем глаза, как Кати, вздохнув, вылила последние капли чая в свою кружку, а потом со стуком опустила чайник на поднос. – Он рассказал, почему так назвал лодку.  
Лукаш вскинул брови, оглядывая Марио от раскрасневшихся от тепла и еды щёк до помятого подола свитера, потом покосился на Юргена и покачал головой:   
– Нам с Кубой понадобилось два месяца и много литров пива, чтобы узнать это, а тебе он рассказал просто так.   
– Ну, я спросил, – Марио усмехнулся, пожал плечами и, подув на чай, сделал глоток. – Он ответил.   
– Это-то и удивительно.  
Лукаш поднялся на ноги, подумал немного, а потом всё-таки встрепал Марио чёлку. И это было совсем не унизительно, а даже немного приятно – будто Лукаш считал его своим младшим кузеном каким-нибудь. Будто его приняли в семью.   
Он снова улыбнулся, сделал ещё глоток чая и прикрыл глаза. В его голове крутились первые строчки для новой книги. 

Марко пришёл с утра. Бледный от усталости, с обветренным лицом и синими тенями под покрасневшими глазами, он постучал в дверь, прошёл мимо Марио, пахнув на него машинным маслом и морской солью, и плюхнулся в кресло в углу комнаты. Там проходила труба камина, в котором Лукаш оставлял поленья догорать на ночь, и от неё даже сейчас, под утро, шло сытое, ровное тепло. Марко прижал покрасневшие ладони к каменному боку трубы и искоса посмотрел на Марио.   
– Прости, что не встретил, тут аврал.  
– Я заметил, но меня подбросили до острова.   
– Юрген, я знаю, – он поскрёб пальцами отросшую на подбородке рыжеватую щетину и негромко рассмеялся: – На острове с тысячей жителей сложно что-то скрыть.   
– Но тебе удалось скрыть от меня их всех, – Марио сел на край ещё тёплой кровати и, накрыв колени одеялом, посмотрел в светло-серое небо за окном. – Жаль, тогда я бы приехал раньше.  
– Ты приехал вовремя, – Марко пожал плечами, но никак не прокомментировал эту глубокую мысль.  
Он вообще стал немного другим, не таким, как Марио помнил с колледжа и недолгого периода жизни по соседству. Марко стал резче, молчаливее, будто что-то в нём надломилось после ссылки на этот маяк, а потом срослось уже немного иначе. Но Марио всё нравилось. Такой Марко удивительно подходил этому острову и его образу в голове Марио.   
– Расскажи мне о них, – попросил Марио, подкладывая под бок подушку.   
Так уже было много раз – он просил Марко рассказать о чём-нибудь, и тот, почесывая кончик носа и поминутно ёрзая на месте, рассказывал. Сначала – немного смущаясь, а потом всё азартнее и цветистее, и Марио запоминал, а что-то – даже записывал, чтобы потом добавить эти диалоги и шутки в повесть.  
Но сейчас Марко на миг замялся – не стесняясь, а будто не мог подобрать слова. Он колупнул пальцем неровную обивку кресла, устроился на сидении поудобнее, а потом, глядя куда-то в сторону, заговорил:   
– Я не буду рассказывать, так неинтересно, ты же писатель, вот и узнавай сам. Спроси Юргена о его последнем расследовании про похищение лодок, послушай, как Лукаш говорит с гостями, купи носки у Софьи Миллер – она делает их из шерсти своих овец, и это, правда, спасение в этой погоде, – Марко покосился на стену, из-за которой была слышна приглушённая кирпичами музыка, и усмехнулся: – Поговори с соседями по этажу, в конце концов. И приходи на маяк.   
– Приду, – Марио тоже посмотрел на стену. Он и не думал, что в девятом номере кто-то живёт, вчера за стеной было тихо, и ничто в коридоре не показывало, что номер обитаем. – И кто выбирает номер с видом на город?  
– Тот, кто видит море слишком часто и скучает по суше, – слишком быстро отозвался Марко и слегка мечтательно улыбнулся. – Роберт Левандовски, чемпион Европы по парусному спорту.   
– Слышал о нём.  
Марио, и правда, помнил новости полугодовой давности. Те, что читал, прокрастинируя от финала своей самой успешной книги, и успел сделать слишком много лишних вещей. В том числе, посмотреть евроспорт часов десять подряд без перерыва. А вот задумчивый голос Марко его немного насторожил, но эта тревога пропала тут же, вытесненная усталостью. От свежего воздуха ему, городскому жителю, всё время хотелось спать, даже больше, чем Ройсу, проторчавшему ночь возле сложных механизмов маяка.   
– Иди спать, Марко, – сказал он, зевнув. – Я записал в планы посещение полицейского участка и покупку носков, а на ужин жду тебя в ресторане, еда с меня.  
– Гонорар пропиваешь?   
– А что с ним ещё делать?   
Марио развёл руками. Он действительно не очень представлял, что делать со всеми деньгами, которые продолжали поступать на его счета ежемесячно – книги его пользовались популярностью, то и дело получая хвалебные отзывы от самых маститых критиков, и ещё ему прочили шорт-лист Букера, называя золотым мальчиком и надеждой Германии. А он просто хотел писать книги, чтобы выплеснуть тот гул мыслей в голове, который мешал спать по ночам.   
Мешал, пока Марио не прилетел сюда.   
За окном вскрикнула чайка, и в унисон с её криком скрипнуло кресло. Марко поднялся на ноги, коротко обнял Марио за плечи и пошёл к двери.   
– В девять, – сказал он. – Не опаздывай.   
– Сам, – отозвался Марио и плюхнулся на подушку. Музыка за стеной сменилась бормотанием новостей, и Марио, вздохнув, потянулся за телефоном. Ему, действительно, стоило скачать себе карту острова.  
Хотя он и понимал, что ему помогут, стоит только спросить.

– Расскажи мне о пропавших лодках.  
Марио сидел на неудобном стуле в отделении полиции и рассеянно трогал колючие носки, свёрнутые в шарик в кармане расстёгнутой куртки. Здание участка было тоже маленьким и приземистым: архив в подвале, изолятор на две камеры и допросная на этаже, да кабинет начальника полиции в мансарде. Туда-то Марио и поднялся по узкой лесенке, стукнул костяшками пальцев по косяку приоткрытой двери и зашёл.   
Юрген посмотрел на него через стол, кивнул – мол, подожди, и ещё немного постучал по клавишам своего компьютера. У него было очень сосредоточенное лицо, и Марио сидел тихонько, только пошевелился раз – чтобы куртку расстегнуть.   
Он воспользовался советом Марко и дошёл сначала до фермы фрёкен Миллер, где купил сразу две пары носков и договорился о доставке ещё пяти в гостиницу, чтобы не носить с собой. Миллер, круглая и смешливая женщина лет тридцати пяти, даже провела его в загон для овец, и они своими мокрыми и мягкими носами потыкались в его ладони в поисках вкусненького. Овцы ему понравились – как и собаки, они не ждали от него ничего, и Марио договорился, что придёт ещё, когда у хозяйки фермы будет побольше времени, и напросится на чай.   
Он рассматривал кабинет Юргена, пытаясь по предметам и расположению вещей угадать характер их владельца. Он всегда так делал, впитывая окружающую реальность, как губка – Марко его ещё блаженным называл за эту сосредоточенную улыбку, которая появлялась на губах, когда Марио анализировал детали. По всему выходило, что Юрген предпочитал работу комфорту, не был женат и не имел детей, котов или собак. Даже овец, пожалуй, у него не было. Из увлечений, может быть, футбол, пиво и внештатное расследование. Юрген работал, но Марио то и дело ловил его взгляд на себе, будто он тоже по внешнему виду пытался понять, что за человек перед ним сидит. В этом они были похожи – взгляд у них обоих был цепким, и, хотя за стёклами очков Юргена не всегда можно было разгадать выражение глаз, Марио не чувствовал себя неловко из-за того, что его разглядывали.   
– Пропавшие лодки, – сказал Юрген, отодвинув клавиатуру, и, не вставая, толкнул створку мансардного окна вверх. Он достал из ящика стола пепельницу, взглядом спросил разрешения и чиркнул спичкой. Струйка табачного дыма лентой потянулась в щель окна, и Юрген задумчиво проследил её взглядом. – В начале этого года у одного из рыбаков с Дюны унесло в море лодку, маленькую, с навесным мотором, который Серхат всё равно снимал и уносил в гараж, когда не выходил в море. Серхат – турок и лодку свою назвал «Святой Софией», как храм в Стамбуле, и лодку ему было жаль, хотя она и старая уже была.  
– Айя София тоже не новая, – хмыкнул Марио, но Юрген даже не отреагировал на то, что его перебили. Кивнул и продолжил:   
– Софи Штайнер, шестнадцать лет, пропала почти двадцать лет назад в Мекленбурге, её тоже не нашли.   
Марио со стуком поставил на стол статуэтку птицы, которую невольно вертел в руках, пока слушал Юргена, и вскинул голову.   
– «Катарина»? – спросил он, и Юрген кивнул.   
– «Святая София», «Мария Антуанетта», «О, Элен» и «Её Величество Елизавета Вторая», февраль, апрель, июнь и начало сентября, – Юрген затянулся, медленно выдохнул дым, глядя на Марио, и пожал плечами. – Пять девушек в пяти разных округах Германии, примерно каждые шесть лет. Катарина из Саксонии была первой, двадцатилетняя Элизабет Бэнкс пропала в начале сентября прошлого года в Вестфалии, и её всё ещё не нашли.   
– Совпадение? – Марио на стуле качнулся ближе, вдыхая морской ветер, перемешанный с табачным дымом, и невольно улыбнулся – запах был приятный. – Или ты думаешь, что преступник где-то здесь?  
Юрген пожал плечами, но Марио видел – его порадовало, что его слушают с интересом, а не с желанием покрутить пальцем у виска. Наверное, его могли бы на этом острове считать городским сумасшедшим – он подходил на эту роль. Одинокий трудоголик, не очень общительный, судя по словам Лукаша, да ещё и полицейский, что отдаляло его от народа всё больше. Пожалуй, они могли, и правда, считать это его расследование бредом очумевшего от скуки сознания. Ну кто бы мог сопоставить пропажи лодок на захолустном островке с исчезновением девушек разных возрастов по всей стране. А, вот, Марио было интересно – что у них общего, что подтолкнуло Юргена к этой мысли, если не тоска по хоть какой-то деятельности.   
– А ты можешь показать файлы? – несмело попросил Марио, и Юрген с готовностью достал из стола пухлую папку. Бумажную, как в кино, хотя Марио ждал архив на почту или, на худой конец, флэшку.   
– Я знаю, что ты писатель, – сказал Юрген, всё ещё сжимая папку в руках. Они с Марио так и замерли, схватившись за неё с двух сторон, и казалось, от пальцев Юргена по картону распространялась мелкая вибрация. – Можно.   
Марио улыбнулся, потому что Юрген угадал его вопрос без слов.   
– Только имена замени, – сказал он, и Марио кивнул:  
– Я знаю, семьи ещё тоскуют.   
По улыбке Юргена он понял – он тоже угадал правильно. 

Маяк стоял на отшибе, и его было хорошо видно почти из любой точки городка, прилепившегося к полуголым скалам. Марио то и дело смотрел в его сторону, пытаясь угадать, что делает Марко. По фотографиям и редким видеозвонкам он знал, как выглядит маяк изнутри: напичканный техникой подвал, камин на первом жилом этаже, где у Марко стояла узенькая койка (ещё не кровать, но уже и не диван) и полка со всякими инструментами, лестница наверх, к увитой проводами лампе через кабинет, как шутливо Марко называл эту клетушку со складным столом и двумя мониторами для сбора разной статистики. Марио никогда не думал, что сможет оказаться рядом и посмотреть на потрескавшиеся от ветра и соли бетонные блоки, из которых был собран маяк.   
Он провёл кончиками пальцев по наросшему на каменную подошву маяка мху, улыбнулся, вспомнив: тронь мох один раз – и он выпрямится, тронь второй – и он умрёт, тронь третий – и больше мох не будет тут расти. Чуть сырыми от этого прикосновения пальцами он погладил кончик папки в холщовой сумке на плече. Наощупь они были похожи – и по смыслу тоже. Оба хранили какую-то тайну: и мох, и папка с расследованием.   
Марио пришёл к маяку без предупреждения, прошёлся вдоль кромки берега над обрывом, посмотрел, как пенится море, завиваясь вокруг клыкастых скал, проследил взглядом почтовую Цесну, взявшую курс на материк, бесцеремонно заглянул в окно домика смотрителя маяка, старого и совсем крошечного, но Марко не увидел. Он там и не жил почти – только ел и спал иногда в выходные, но и тогда предпочитал ворочаться на узкой койке в нутре маяка.  
Он постоял немного на деревянных ступенях крыльца, а потом решительно толкнул дверь – и тут же замер, услышав голоса сверху.   
– …рят, что я бегу от чего-то, но это не так, – голос был незнакомым, низким, со странным акцентом. А потом сразу же Марко ответил этому незнакомцу:  
– От себя ты бежишь, – он усмехнулся, и Марио отчётливо представил его лицо сейчас: несмелая, кривоватая улыбка и взгляд искоса, из-под вызолоченной пламенем в камине чёлки. – Сам от себя бежишь и сам себя догоняешь.   
– И обгоняю.  
– Ну конечно же…  
Марио осторожно, чтоб ни одна половица не скрипнула, вышел во всё ещё приоткрытую дверь и, отойдя на добрые двадцать метров, достал из кармана телефон. Он набрал номер Марко и после пятого невыносимо долгого гудка услышал:  
– Ты заблудился?   
– Да нет, маяк неплохой ориентир. Я не вовремя?  
Марко хмыкнул, чуть повернул телефон, судя по шороху, и снова сказал в микрофон:  
– Заходил и слышал?   
– Ну, так получилось.  
– Раз получилось, то заходи, познакомишься с соседом по лестничной клетке, что ли.   
Роберт Левандовски отличался от своих фотографий в журналах и гладкой телевизионной картинки. В его тёмных волосах на висках была заметна седина, редкая, похожая на колючие ноябрьские снежинки, а иссиня-серые, как штормящее море, глаза смотрели пристально. На фотографиях ему ещё замазывали шрам в уголке рта и морщинку меж сосредоточенно нахмуренных бровей, и на снимках, которые видел Марио, он был в тонкой льняной рубашке, шортах и шлёпанцах – стоял, держась за такелаж яхты, и подставлял бицепсы солнцу. Сейчас он кутался в толстенный, овечьей шерсти, свитер и казался немного потерянным посреди крошечной комнаты.   
– Марио Гётце – писатель, Роберт Левандовски – чемпион Европы.   
Марко представил их друг другу и, поддёрнув рукава своего свитера, такого же, как у Роберта, ловко взобрался по лестнице на следующий этаж. Там он держал кофеварку, которую использовал сейчас как предлог, чтобы оставить Марио наедине с Робертом и ничего не объяснять.  
Как будто Марио нужны были объяснения. Он и так видел, как Марко на Роберта смотрит: немного мечтательно, чуточку – по-свойски, но постоянно – немного удивляясь. Будто задумывался, а взаправду ли это.   
– В поисках сюжета? – спросил Роберт негромко, пожав Марио руку. Сверху донеслось шипение пара, и оба они с Робертом подняли голову к потолку.   
– В бегстве от бессонницы, – усмехнулся Марио и сел на продавленное кресло. Такие же стояли в ресторане у Лукаша, и Марио сразу представил, как Марко это кресло на хребте тащил через весь городок до маяка. – От города, журналистов и немного – от редактора, который ждёт от меня новый текст, желательно, вчера.   
Роберт кивнул как-то чересчур понимающе, и Марио улыбнулся ему уже открыто. Тот хрустнул пальцами и поёрзал на застеленной лоскутным покрывалом койке:  
– Это хорошее место, чтобы сбежать, – он посмотрел в стену, будто видел за ней море. – Меня сюда позвали друзья.   
– От чего сбежали они?   
– О, они бежали друг к другу всю жизнь и, наконец, добежали, – Роберт рассмеялся. Смех у него оказался совсем искренним, и он настолько не вязался с этим образом чемпиона из телевизора, что Марио постарался изгнать его из своей памяти. – Как в том дурацком сериале было? «Скажи мне три главных слова…»  
– «Давай откроем бар»? – Марио узнал цитату и продолжил её без запинки, а потом сложил два и два: – Куба и Лукаш? Это они позвали тебя сюда?   
Роберт кивнул, поднялся с койки, чтобы поворошить багряные от жара дрова в камине. Пахло тлеющим деревом, солью и кофе.   
– Вообще, я был здесь раньше, приезжал потренироваться в проливе лет пять назад, потом стал приезжать чаще.   
– Ну, да, Лукаш готовит отличный журек, – пошутил Марио и заметил, как Роберт улыбнулся. Отсветы жара прыгали по его лицу, и он сказал негромко:   
– А ещё на маяке работает некий Марко Ройс, и это веская причина, чтобы приезжать сюда.   
Где-то наверху Марко ойкнул, видимо, обжёгшись, и Марио, переглянувшись с Робертом, рассмеялся и позвал:  
– Спускайся уже, мы закончили знакомиться.   
– Он просто ненавидит всякие неловкие моменты, – с нежностью в голосе сказал Роберт, и пришла очередь Марио понимающе кивать:   
– Я смотрел с ним романтические комедии, можешь не рассказывать.  
Спускался Марко уже под их синхронный смех. Он протянул одну кружку Марио, другую – Роберту, а сам вытащил из кармана широких штанов банку колы и пристроился на коврике у камина.  
– Ты же не просто так пришёл, – сказал Марко, глядя на Марио из-под чёлки. – Как ты?  
– Я воспользовался твоим советом, – Марио вытащил из сумки папку. – Я спросил Юргена про расследование, и вот.   
– Клопп дал ему папку с делом? – недоверчиво переспросил Роберт у Марко, и тот, не поворачивая головы, кивнул. – Ущипни меня.  
– Не при Марио, – привычно отозвался Марко и протянул руку к папке, но Марио покачал головой:  
– Я сам вслух прочитаю, а потом, может быть, если вы будете хорошо себя вести, покажу фотографии.  
– Деспот, – Марко хихикнул и кинулся в него выпавшей из подставки под дрова веточкой.   
– Тиран, – подтвердил Роберт, и Марио усмехнулся, а потом открыл папку:  
– Катарина Штайнхаген, родилась одиннадцатого декабря семьдесят восьмого года, пропала четырнадцатого октября девяностого года в Баутцене.  
– Юргену тогда сколько было? Двадцать? – спросил Марко, и Роберт поправил:   
– Двадцать пять от силы.  
Марио покачал головой и провёл пальцами по машинописным отчётам о допросах родителей: буквы побледнели от времени, и бумага была желтоватой – в полиции всегда экономили на расходных материалах. «Я её не нашёл», – вспомнил он и, преодолев желание закрыть папку, всё-таки продолжил читать. 

– Герр полицейский и вас вовлёк в своё расследование? – Лукаш поставил перед ними тарелки с чем-то горячим и умопомрачительно пахнущим, ловко сняв их с круглого подноса. Он оглядел зал, понял, что он ещё какое-то время не понадобится за стойкой, и сел на свободный стул у круглого стола. Замер, подперев щёку кулаком, и мечтательно посмотрел в темноту за окном. – Мы тоже это делаем. Когда Куба ездит за поставками продуктов или доставляет еду на дальние фермы, он всё время оглядывается по сторонам и ищет в лицах туристов черты тех девочек. Нам хочется верить, что они живы.   
У Марио мурашки по загривку пробежали от того, как прозвучала эта простая фраза. Он за уголок вытащил из папки фотографию третьей пропавшей – Анны-Марии Кауниц. Фотография была сделана во дворе её дома: качели, тёмные волосы на ветру развеваются, на руках фенечки, скобки на зубах. Ей было пятнадцать, когда она пропала. Как и предыдущие девочки, она просто ушла в школу и не вернулась оттуда. Её портрет печатали на пакетах молока, родители выступали по телевизору, просили её вернуться, но не вышло.   
Марио тоже хотелось верить, что они все живы.   
– Ему не верят тут, – негромко сказал Лукаш, оглядывая зал. – Считают, что он просто так от одиночества бежит. Вон, Марианна, одна из наших сотрудниц, над ним подшучивает постоянно.  
Марио посмотрел на тощую смуглую женщину за стойкой, которая цедила пиво в бокал из крана и болтала с присевшей за стойку гостьей, и покачал головой. Марианна ему не понравилась – было в ней что-то резкое, птичье – во встрёпанных чёрных волосах, в плавности движений тонких рук, теряющихся в кожаных браслетах. Но вообще он понимал, что неприязнь эта вызвана только её отношением к Юргену.   
Роберт отложил ложку и привычным жестом, не глядя, накрыл ладонь Марко своей широкой рукой.   
– А мне кажется, что его расследование – это не бегство от одиночества, – сказал он, подумав немного, и Марио видел, как Марко замер от его прикосновения на секунду, а потом просто продолжил есть, не встревая в разговор. – Просто есть дела, которые не отпускают. О которых думаешь, засыпая, которые снятся, маячат постоянно где-то на задворках сознания. Знаете, как фоновые процессы компьютера.   
– Да, – встрял Марко. – У кого-то этот фоновый процесс звучит как «Вот бы пожрать», а у кого-то – «Давайте найдём пропавших девочек». И, честно, – он отложил ложку и, усмехнувшись, посмотрел на Лукаша, – пожрав, искать их проще. У меня завтра выходной, оставишь Марианну за стойкой, возьмём Кубу подмышку и пойдём искать лодки. И еду с собой возьмём, на северной части острова есть спуск к дюнам  
Его оптимизм был заразительным. От утренней усталости не осталось и следа – будто от одного присутствия Роберта он подзаряжался, как от батарейки. Марио даже не удивился, когда после ужина Марко пошёл к лестнице рука об руку с Робертом. Разошлись они на пятачке между номерами, девятым и десятым, и за дверью своей комнаты Марио тут же надел наушники. Он сел за стол, включил лампу и, толкнув ладонью створку скошенного окна, снова открыл папку.   
Сейчас Анне-Марии было бы столько же лет, сколько Марко, а следующая похищенная, Хелена Брюнне, была немного младше самого Марио.   
Он пролистал стенограммы допросов, жалея, что не может попросить аудиозаписи, и, подумав немного, открыл ноутбук. Сюжет был довольно прост – Джеймс Барри врал, что девочки не пропадают из своих колясок, как потерянные мальчики Питера Пэна. Девочки просто пропадают позже. И если мальчишки вываливаются из колыбелек из-за непоседливости, то девочки – бегут и бегут осознанно.   
У Питера была Венди. У этих девочек был Юрген.   
Марио посмотрел на часы, снял наушники и взял трубку старомодного стационарного телефона, который прятался в тени за кругом света от лампы. На телефоне была наклеена бумажка с надписью на немецком и английском – для вызова ресепшн наберите 1620. Почему именно такой странный номер вместо привычных сотни или трёх нулей, Марио не знал, но цифры эти набрал. На пятом гудке он уже думал положить трубку, но потом услышал голос Якуба:  
– Не спится, Марио?   
– Скажи, пожалуйста, номер телефона полиции, – попросил Марио, немного смущаясь, и Куба, усмехнувшись, попросил подождать пару секунд, а потом, видимо, найдя запись в адресной книге, сказал:   
– Личный номер Юргена, записывай, – он продиктовал цифры, которые Марио записал прямо в текстовом редакторе на ноутбуке, а потом добавил перед тем, как положить трубку: – Долго не сиди, малец.  
Марио переписал номер в свой мобильник, немного робея, отложил телефон экраном вниз на стол и встал из-за стола. Он прошёлся по номеру, сам не понимая до конца, почему он переживает и не может просто позвонить. Время ещё не позднее – даже десяти не было, и Юрген, скорее всего, не спал: смотрел футбол по телевизору или читал книгу на продавленном кресле в своём маленьком, но достаточном для одного, доме.   
Сделав ещё несколько шагов по номеру, Марио, всё-таки, взял телефон и нажал на кнопку вызова.   
– Это Марио Гётце, я приходил сегодня, – сказал он, когда Юрген поднял трубку. Сделал он это быстро, быстрее Кубы, видимо, полицейский долг приучил его отвечать сразу же на любой звонок. – Извини, что поздно.  
– Не поздно, – сказал Юрген, и Марио показалось, что он улыбается. – Что-то случилось?  
Марио хотел сказать другое, но в этот момент из-за стены номера он услышал короткий вскрик Марко, который перешёл в оборвавшийся на вдохе стон, и, отчаянно покраснев, спросил:  
– А мы можем встретиться и пройтись немного?   
Юрген молчал секунд пять, за которые Марио успел обругать себя последними словами за то, что нарушает его планы, а потом кивнул – только в трубке зашуршало:  
– Я заберу тебя от гостиницы через десять минут, оденься теплее, – он усмехнулся негромко: – И не ходи никуда один.  
Марио положил трубку, бережно собрал фотографии и страницы дел в папку и убрал её в стол. Он старался шуршать громче, чтобы опять не услышать ничего лишнего из соседнего номера: и когда свитер из шкафа вытаскивал, и когда носки от Софьи надевал, и даже на лестнице умудрился брякнуть брелоком о дверь.   
Он спустился в лобби, дробно отстучав подошвами ботинок по скрипучей лестнице, и даже не удивился, увидев на диване напротив ресепшна Кубу и Лукаша. Они сидели плечом к плечу и смотрели на планшете фильм – одни наушники на двоих, одинаковые свитера, и даже свет от лампы схоже золотил их светлые макушки. Марио улыбнулся и на цыпочках, чтобы не отвлекать, вышел на улицу.   
Ждать Юргена. 

– Я бы хотел сделать тебя героем своей повести.   
Они сидели на ступеньках маяка, и полоса света его лампы ползла от одного края горизонта до другого. Было холодно, но бетонная труба закрывала их от ветра. Юрген достал из кармана своей большой парки литровый термос и, открутив крышку, налил в неё крепкого чая. Он протянул эту импровизированную кружку Марио и, чуть склонив голову, вслушался в шум моря в скалах.  
– Я не герой, Марио, – сказал он, помолчав. – Совсем не герой.  
Юрген смотрел на гнущуюся под ладонью ветра траву, совсем жёлтую, сухую от соли и осени, и только в стёклах его очков прыгали блики отсветов от маяка. Марио нравилась эта тишина, расчерченная мерным гулом волн, как метрономом, и полная свиста ветра. Марио нравилось, что он разделяет её с Юргеном.   
На этом острове надлом в его собственной душе потихоньку зарастал, и он мог видеть – снова – беды других. То, что в нём так ценили редакторы, то, за что читатели покупали его книги на всевозможных сервисах и писали отзывы, то, что так бесило Марко по первости: внимательность к деталям, умение видеть.   
– Герой повести – не всегда герой по жизни. Иначе это был бы комикс, а не книга, – Марио подул на чай, вдохнул запах чабреца и малины и сделал маленький глоток, чувствуя, как тепло проходит по телу. – И вообще, так даже интереснее. Вы все подходите на роль героев книг, все на этом острове – чемпионы мира по бегу.   
Юрген рассмеялся, хрипло и громко, и его смех вплёлся в шум волн и ветра. Когда он смеялся, вся его угрюмость и настороженность пропадали, и вместо уставшего от жизни полицейского появлялся просто человек.   
И этот человек Марио нравился.   
– Я, кстати, рассматривал вариант бегства, – сказал Юрген, двигаясь ближе к Марио и накрывая его плечи рукой, будто хотел спрятать его от холода. – Софи могла сбежать за своим щенком, который попал под машину. Анну-Марию травили в школе. У Хелены Брюнне, четвёртой, следователь подозревал отчима в домогательствах. У Катарины родилась сестра, и всё внимание родителей было отдано ей. Нет, я не обвиняю их, но тринадцатилетней девочке могло показаться, что её больше не любят, что она больше не нужна.   
– Ты искал её, – Марио не спрашивал – утверждал. От руки Юргена на своём плече ему, действительно, было теплее, как и от чая, остывающего в железной крышке термоса.   
– Искал, конечно. Пока мой шеф допрашивал родителей и учителей, я шатался по улицам и высматривал её. Опрашивал людей на вокзалах и автостанциях, ездил по ближайшим городам. Но никто не видел маленькую девочку с косичками и в школьной форме. Никто.   
– Сейчас ей было бы сорок.  
– Сорок два почти, – Юрген кивнул и надел Марио капюшон на голову. – Пройдёмся, а то простудишься с непривычки.  
Он встал с крыльца первым и протянул Марио руку – как позавчера, на причале у Хельголанда. И, как и тогда, Марио ухватился за протянутую руку, вот только потом уже не отпустил. Если Юрген и удивился, не подал виду.   
У Марио внутри всё замерло от того, насколько правильным оказалось это решение. Насколько ему не хватало вот так идти сквозь ночь на потерянном в море острове, держа за руку человека, который был старше него чуть ли не в два раза.   
Который и сам не хотел отпускать его ладонь.   
Они обошли остров почти два раза, но Марио даже не устал – площадь острова, судя по статьям в интернете, была не больше квадратного километра. Слишком мало, чтобы сердце перестало колотиться, как бешеное, от одного присутствия Юргена. Они говорили много – о деле пропавших девочек, о книге Марио, о которой Юрген даже не слышал, о маяке и Марко, о море, которое метр за метром сжирало пляж на севере острова.   
Когда закончился чай в термосе, Юрген довёл Марио до гостиницы. Над дверью висел старомодный фонарь – как перевёрнутая воронка с лампочкой. Он раскачивался на ветру, и круг света вылизывал каменную кладку дорожки у двери, как луч маяка. Они остановились как раз на границе этого света.   
– Мы завтра собираемся на пикник, – сказал Марио и, подняв голову, заглянул Юргену в лицо. Его глаза скрывала тень козырька кепки и капюшона парки. – Марко с Робертом, Лукаш и Куба, ну и я.   
Он не стал говорить, что до пикника они планируют искать лодки – и пропавших девочек, потому что это был не повод для гулянки, а серьёзное и важное дело, но Юрген, кажется, всё равно всё понял.   
Он обнял Марио, коротко ткнулся ему подбородком в макушку и отпустил:  
– Я буду в участке, – сказал он, – если ты вдруг решишь зайти.  
Марио кивнул, и Юрген, повернувшись, глубоко затолкал руки в карманы парки и пошёл прочь, ссутулившись от ветра и груза ответственности. Марио проводил его взглядом, пока его длинную фигуру не поглотила ночь, и пошёл в тепло. 

За тем пикником были и другие. Они одевались в тёплую многослойную одежду, брали с собой бинокли, фонарики и корзину с едой и шли на север острова. Там, на седом от соли песке, они смотрели на море, выглядывая лодки, которые никто из них до этого не видел, и эта тайна объединяла их даже больше, чем дружба и любовь. Марио привык не стесняться, когда Куба с невыносимой нежностью на суровом своём лице убирал прядь волос со лба Лукаша, а Роберт с Марко уходили к самой кромке воды и о чём-то разговаривали, то и дело целуясь так, будто их никто не видит.   
Пару раз с ними ходил и Юрген, и Марио прижимался плечом к его плечу, вдыхая пахнущий йодом ветер, и чувствовал себя удивительно на месте. Как будто до этих пасмурных дней на крохотном острове он не знал, что значит – быть счастливым.   
Ему не хватало только, может быть, финала истории. С поцелуем в конце. Конечно, у него в сюжете не было романтических линий, его читатели любили эти книги не за это, но сам он не отказался бы от такого хэппи-энда.  
За месяц Марио выучил материалы всех пяти дел и написал больше семидесяти страниц текста, сырого, ещё не вычитанного, но уже – хорошего. Он знал, что в издательстве его за эту повесть чуть не расцелуют. А ещё за всё это время он почти не выходил в интернет – даже почту не проверял. Только искал какие-то факты, нужные для книги, вроде расположения улиц в родных городах девочек да расписание электричек за те годы.   
В один из дней, когда Марко опять торчал на маяке, клёпая отчёты о приливах и отливах, а Роберт повёз на своей яхте Кубу на Дюну за почтой, Марио напросился на чай к Софье Миллер.   
Строчки не складывались, и он подумал, что общение с жизнерадостной хозяйкой фермы и её овцами пойдёт ему на пользу. Он позвонил ей из номера, договорился, что придёт через час, и заглянул к Лукашу за бутылкой розе – не приходить же с пустыми руками.   
На остров постепенно наползала зима – по утрам на траве был виден иней, Куба подкрутил отопление в гостинице, и количество людей в толстых серых свитерах на улицах выросло. Марио и себе такой купил – как у Роберта и Марко, и теперь они всё чаще напоминали какой-то странный музыкальный ансамбль на гастролях, хотя петь из них не умел никто. Зато так он совсем походил на жителя острова. За месяц к нему привыкли, и он перешёл из категории туристов в «своего человека». И правда, не может же быть чужим друг смотрителя маяка.   
Марио помахал рукой почтальону и свернул на улочку к ферме Миллер, толкнул выкрашенную белой краской калитку, которую хозяйка закрывала на крючок, чтобы овцы не вышли за забор, и ещё из сада поздоровался с Софьей.   
Та была не одна – на чай к ней зашли Кати, которая часто бывала в ресторане Лукаша, и Марио помогал ей с компьютером, Марианна, у которой сегодня был выходной, и ещё одна девушка, чуть младше самого Марио.   
– Привет, дорогой, – сказала Софья, обняв его, и рассмеялась, когда тот жестом фокусника достал из бумажного пакета бутылку розе. – Это ты удачно зашёл! Елена, принеси бокалы, пожалуйста, ты знаешь, где они стоят.   
Молодая девушка кивнула, встала из плетёного кресла и исчезла на кухне.   
– Кати и Марианну ты знаешь, а Елена – учительница в школе Джеймса Крюсса.  
– Математика, – голос у неё оказался низким, гортанным. – Дети не в восторге.   
– Понимаю их, если честно, – Марио сел за стол и благодарно кивнул Кати, которая налила ему чай из пузатого заварочного чайника. – Мне тоже не давалась математика.  
Женщины говорили между собой, и Марио слушал их с улыбкой – встревать в разговор, который начался до его прихода, ему не хотелось, и он пока просто отогревался, обнимая чашку руками и таская удивительно вкусное печенье с изюмом из глубокой чаши. Он переводил взгляд с одной из них на другую, привычно пытаясь узнать, о чём они думают, почему каждая из них придерживается именно такого мнения, а потом замер.   
Чай обжигал ему пальцы, но он улыбался. Женщины заметили его неловкую улыбку и тоже замолчали, глядя на него немного удивлённо.   
– Ничего-ничего, – сказал он, отставив кружку и рассеянно ухватившись горячими пальцами за мочку уха. – Я просто придумал концовку для повести, которую сейчас пишу.   
Марианна фыркнула и, достав из нагрудного кармана своей джинсовки пачку сигарет, вышла на веранду. Елена выглядела немного растерянной, но Софья положила ладонь ей на плечо и слегка сжала, глядя на Марио через стол:   
– Расскажешь?   
– О, это долгая история про одного полицейского, который никак не мог отпустить дело о пропавшей девочке, которое расследовал сразу после академии, – Марио говорил и внимательно следил за лицами Софьи и Кати. – Она пропала много лет назад, потом пропадали и другие девочки, и герой повести чувствовал всё больше и больше ответственности. Но он искал не там.   
Софья и Кати переглянулись, и Марио продолжил:  
– Всем потерянным мальчикам был нужен Неверленд, но потерянным девочкам была нужна своя земля…  
– И немного розе, – усмехнулась Кати, поднимая бокал. – Это будет хороший сюжет.   
– Да, – Марио усмехнулся, – вот только полицейский об этом не узнает.   
Он сказал это, допил вино и, прихватив пригоршню печенюшек, поднялся с кресла.   
– Не узнает, – повторил он и, попрощавшись, вышел из дома. На пороге он столкнулся с Марианной, кивнул ей и торопливо пошёл к гостинице. Ему очень хотелось дописать повесть прямо сегодня.   
Про четверых женщин разных возрастов, которые воровали у местных жителей лодки со своими именами, чтобы никто не сопоставил их с пропавшими по всей стране девочками. Про полицейского, который верит, но не видит очевидного. Про побег от реальности и от себя.   
В фойе гостиницы стояла тоненькая девушка с большим рюкзаком и робко смотрела на пустой ресепшн. Марио посмотрел ей в лицо, так похожее на фотографии с плаката «Пропала», и улыбнулся:   
– Если вы ждёте хозяина гостиницы, то он будет только под вечер, увы, – он кивнул на шкаф за стойкой регистрации. – Вы можете оставить рюкзак там, а пока – я знаю отличную женщину, у которой вы можете выпить чай или розе, а ещё купить пару толстых носков. Они вам тут понадобятся…  
– Лиззи, – представилась гостья, заполнив повисшую паузу. – Спасибо.   
Она набросила рюкзак на плечо и вышла, а Марио проводил её взглядом. Ему казалось, что после такого – возможно всё. Он смотрел на неё через окно, пока она не скрылась за углом за мгновение до того, как в гостиницу вошёл Юрген. Он посмотрел на Марио, улыбнулся и подошёл ближе.   
\- Ты выглядишь довольным, - сказал он, блеснув стёклами очков. – Что-то хорошее случилось?  
\- Ещё нет, - ответил Марио. Он сделал шаг вперёд и поднялся на цыпочки.  
А потом поцеловал Юргена.


End file.
